First Kiss
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: (Takes place right after episode 26) The Host Club's dissolution is no more! Tamaki did not depart for France, and the Host Club has a little show to put on for the girls of the Academy. Will love blossom? Will yaoi occur at least once in my damn life of awesome animes? Rated T for mild coarse language and romance.
1. Rehearsal

**HEY ALL! Just sittin' here, playing with Dicky. (And before anyone asks, my cat's name is Dicky.) This is my VERY FIRST (duhn duhn DAAAAHH!) fanfic that has **_**nothing**_** to do with Ghost Hunt! I recently finished the anime series "Ouran High School Host Club" and I thought it would be a PERFECT series to fanfic!**

**This chapter takes place after episode 26 – the last one.**

**So, Enjoy yourselves!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. If I did, there would be some SEEEERIOUS shipping and kissing! Honestly! Thank GOD for the manga! (Chapter 80 for those who are interested…)**

Chapter 1: Rehearsal

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school: Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain young girls who also have… way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

Haruhi walked down the main hallway to Music Room #3, knowing exactly what was going to happen next in her life.

_I will open the door and the Host Club will be in some costumes I don't know about. Doing something I don't know about. Talking about some random nonsense I don't know about. And…_

No, Haruhi didn't know what would happen next _exactly._ But…she did have a _relative_ idea. At least that counted.

_I hope._

She stopped at the elegant doorway, sighing inwardly and placing a gentle hand on the golden doorhandle, her blue (male) uniform's sleeve buckling at the motion.

Rose petals flew in her direction with a tantalizing sweet scent (the usual, actually) and Haruhi stood in the midst of a cosplay party.

Which is what the club did almost every day.

So, you could say that this was normal.

The Club members were still in their costumes from the previous day. Tamaki was wearing his white dress suit (because the crazy Éclair told him not to show his face at the club, he didn't change that day), Kyoya in purple, Mori in navy blue, Honey in orange, Kaoru in green and Hikaru in baby blue.

The twins broke into a run at Haruhi, Hikaru holding something behind his back. When they reached Haruhi, what was behind Hikaru's back was revealed.

He pulled out the pink dress and hair extensions that she wore the day before.

"Don't tell me I'm wearing _that_ again." Haruhi pointed at the frilly thing.

"Yes, you are." Kaoru stated bluntly.

"And we're not doing anything today until you're changed!" The twins said in unison.

Haruhi put a hand over her face in frustration, but was pushed to the change room by the two and she pulled back the curtain to put the dress on.

She walked out minutes later and was just as beautiful as the day previous.

Tamaki covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide. "Ohh, my little girl is so pretty!" He cried dramatically, now waving his delicate hands in the air. He was shouting random things in the background like "She looks so pretty in pink," and "Why can't Daddy ever take his little girl to a dance?!"

Haruhi simply stared at the odd exhibition, thinking about what goes on inside that mind of his.

_I wonder why he thinks I'm like a daughter to him? Maybe he was dropped as a baby…probably down a flight of stairs…_

He started jumping, legs spreading far enough that it looked like he did the splits in midair each time.

_Yeah, that sounds believable… Anyway, I should probably take this off._ Haruhi turned around to walk back to the change room and put her normal clothes back on when two arms grabbed hers and held tightly, apparently not planning on letting go anytime soon. The two covered Haruhi's eyes with a blindfold.

"Where are you going, Haruhi?" The twins questioned, turning her around to face opposite direction.

"Changing back into my clothes." Haruhi gave both of them a response as bland as the wall behind them.

"Oh really?" Kaoru inquired. "We were under the impression that-"

"You would be joining us for the party tonight." Hikaru finished.

"Party? What party?!" Haruhi took off her blindfold and became worried for her safety as soon as the twins looked deep into her face, eyes narrowed mischievously.

"We're celebrating Tamaki's staying in Japan, of course!" They jeered in unison.

Haruhi frowned. "And you're taking me hostage for a cosplay party _why_?"

"Because we knew you probably wouldn't do it if we asked you nicely." Hikaru's voice deepened.

The twins pushed on Haruhi's sides so she would move.

"Now then – let's go rehearse!" Tamaki cheered joyfully!

And as they left, Haruhi turned to face Tamaki, struggling to break free of the twins' grip, asking a single question.

"IF I DO THIS, DO I GET TO EAT FANCY TUNAAAAAA?"

The door to the music room closed quietly as the Host Club ushered Haruhi downstairs and into the ballroom to rehearse for the party.

Next thing she knew, Haruhi was in the midst of a dramatic reenactment of Tamaki's departing for France with Éclair.

Before her eyes, there were several scenes that were familiar to her – Honey-senpai was practicing their battle with the Otori private police – but they had to fight against eachother because the soldiers were too afraid to fight them again. Three went home with broken bones and eleven suffered terrible fractures.

_But hey, at least we got Tamaki-senpai back…_

Speaking of the devil, Tamaki was now running up to Haruhi, his fingers laced together by his chest. "Oh, I still can't get over how positively adorable in that dress you are!" He shouted and writhed whilst standing.

All the while, Haruhi was looking over at Kyoya – the teen was making calls on his phone, Haruhi sometimes snatching a few words from the air around him such as 'deliver' and 'car.'

She sighed outwardly and looked down at her black-clad feet. Haruhi thought all the while of what happened the day previous, when the whole ordeal _actually_ happened.

_I was riding a horse-drawn carriage…_

_Tamaki-senpai was in that red car with Éclair, and he reached out to her. Éclair tried to stop him, but she eventually let go so Senpai could come and join me in the air…_

_We fell together…Senpai grabbed my hands and pulled me close to his chest…_

_But something in his eyes told me he wanted more than a hug. And I think that I wanted something more than that, too…_

_Wait – WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

Haruhi blushed from behind her hands, which flew up to her face at the moment she started thinking about Tamaki-senpai.

"Problem?" Kyoya strolled up to Haruhi, noticing the way she was covering her face. "If I am correct, isn't that a posture that most girls assume when thinking about someone they love?" He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his slender nose.

"Hah, n-no..!" Haruhi stuttered slightly, her blush thankfully fading away now. She glanced over at Tamaki-senpai, who was opening the door and letting inside a red…

…Sports car..?

"HOW – HOW DID YOU GET A _CAR_ IN HERE?!" Haruhi yelled over at the other side of the room, where the sports car was being parked.

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, waved and smiled, but then resumed to throw his hands in the air in a weird fashion – he seemed to be instructing how to park a…

…Horse-drawn carriage.

Okay, Haruhi was now expecting something else extremely bizarre to happen. After all, it's quite normal for the Host Club to have an… extremely accurate representation of how Tamaki-senpai almost left for France with Éclair…

All odd thoughts aside, Haruhi was looking around for Kyoya. He usually organized things, so Haruhi always looked to him for a schedule.

"Haruhi – you're going to be practicing the 'Carriage Rescue' scene." Kyoya pointed over at the massive wooden thing that was actually being pulled by horses.

"HOW – How the _hell_ do you guys even get things in this place?! I understand, maybe a renaissance vase could be simple, but you have to bring a _horse-drawn carriage_ and _sports car_ into the room?!" She scoffed, looking between each of the members, face laden with surprise.

"Because we're magical." Tamaki answered cheerfully, yet sarcastically.

Kyoya, once again, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I knew you were dripping with good looks, but I didn't know you were seething with sarcasm." He laughed quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to laugh maniacally as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were resuming to practice their fighting. Honey turned to laugh, but Mori proceeded to kick his friend in the face with a giant foot. The smaller of the two went flying across the room, but didn't land on his feet this time. Instead, he skidded, face-first, into one of the pillars. He turned around to face Mori.

The boy seemed to be on the edge of tears, but that was just the Boy-Lolita side kicking in. In any other case, Honey-senpai was a champion martial artist.

"Don't let your guard down, Mitsukuni." He mumbled, face stoic as ever.

"Hnn." He nodded and stood again. The teen began to practice his duel with Mori again.

Haruhi picked up her dress from the floor and walked over to the carriage, waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru. They both sat inside, Kaoru pulling Haruhi on and holding her back to make sure that she was supported while they "rode the carriage." They did everything exactly the way it happened, except for the fact that no mortal man could dare flip the carriage and land them in a figurative pumpkin patch, breaking Hikaru's arm all over again.

Rehearsals took several hours, but eventually, the Host Club were in their costumes, waiting in the main dance hall for the girls to arrive.


	2. Showtime!

**I think last chapter went well, don't you guys? First Ouran fanfic, so happy to be writing the second chappie so early. Hope you all enjoy despite my rambling!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know I really wish I owned this damn show…**

Chapter 2: Showtime!

As Haruhi expected, _every girl in the school_ had attended. All screaming, all so happy to be in the boys' (and girl's) presence.

Tamaki began the night with a story. "Welcome, my lovely dears, to the party. Last night was quite a fiasco of heroic gallantry and broken bones. Let me express this tale to you through interpretive dance – I mean, drama. But first, I need a volunteer…"

Tamaki pointed out into the crowd as every single girl at the school raised both hands into the air simultaneously. His hand swiveled through the sea of screaming girls and he pointed directly at one – her long, chestnut hair flowing behind her, pink bow atop her beautifully-shaped head. Her brown eyes glittered fiercely as she eyed Tamaki, who weaved through the crowd, taking her hand and leading her up to the stage.

The Host Club members lined up, one by one. First was Hikaru, then Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori and the girl. Haruhi leaned forward to see her and realized that the girl was actually Renge.

And of course, she was kind of evil, so the role of Éclair was perfect for her.

The first scene was Tamaki getting into the red car (that we discussed earlier) after having a conversation with "Éclair." During this scene, Kyoya asked for there to be an opening in the crowd as motorized vehicles will be driving through it. (There was no surprise from the girls, shockingly.)

When this happened, The Host Club members, apart from Tamaki, grouped together to the left of the stage, Kyoya brandishing a phone, Haruhi sitting on a chair.

Kyoya _pretended_ to dial a number on his phone, _pretending_ to have a conversation with a _pretend _person. His face formed a scowl, phone still in hand.

"Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France." Kyoya raised his voice angrily.

Honey gasped, his unnaturally large eyes widening. "Tama-chan is going to leave us?!"

Hikaru started shaking, doubled over as if his life was about to end. "You're kidding me! He can't just let it end so suddenly..!"

Kaoru looked over at his brother, sympathy glossing over his golden eyes. "Hikaru…"

The "person" on the end of Kyoya's phone beckoned him. The man lifted his cell-phone back to his ear.

"_If the master's mother is as remarkable a woman as he claims she is, then I can only imagine that she would be upset with the manner in which he has chosen to leave Ouran Academy."_

"Do you know when he's leaving, Shino?" Kyoya spoke to the "person."

Silence for a moment. ("I'm afraid his flight is this evening.")

Kyoya perked up. "Why is he leaving so soon?"

_More_ silence. ("He said he would have left sooner, but he said he had to wait until the Ouran Fair was ending.")

Tamaki and Renge were in the red car as it drove from one end of the large room to the other. Tamaki looked solemn, Renge beaming.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya shouted as he noticed the man driving by.

The rest of the club waltzed quickly up to stand beside him.

"Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Kaoru pressed his hands against the railing. "No way!"

Hikaru stood beside his brother. "The Ouran Fair isn't even over yet!"

Kyoya's eyes hardened. "My family's car should be in the parking lot." He glanced over at Haruhi, still sitting in her chair. "Haruhi, let's go." Her gaze lifted, face still in total shock.

Tamaki walked onto the balcony that the rest of the hosts stood upon. "That is the end of Act One. If you would all please file into the parking lot downstairs, we will begin Act Two. Please take your precious time, as we wouldn't want your beautiful dresses to be ruined by the haste of a large amount of people." He smiled, turning back to face the host club.

"Off we go." He smiled, turning to look directly at Haruhi.

"Again." The twins exclaimed together.

Minutes later, the girls and hosts (other than Honey and Mori) were downstairs, all circling the walls of the lot. There were officers from Kyoya's private police force hiding behind cars, and the girls could not be in the way. One of them spoke to his comrade.

"I don't really wanna be here…" His voice wavered.

The hosts were running in their outfits, Kyoya leading. They ran from the entrance to the glossy black car, a visible dent in the hood already. (Reason why they're able to hit this specific car – it's already broken…)

Kyoya bent down to speak to the man in the front seat, window open.

"We're in a hurry, can you drive us?" he asked hastily.

The man hesitated. "I'm sorry, Sir, but…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kyoya pushed.

"W-well, you see – the thing is…" The man spoke again.

Dozens of military men stepped out of hiding, the Host Club – all but Kyoya – turning to take notice. They gasped quietly in surprise at the number of people.

Kyoya's gaze hardened once more, standing straight and looking at the men from the corners of his eyes. "…You want to tell me your orders?" The men inched closer. "Let me guess – you've been hired to protect Lady Éclair."

One of the men spoke. "I'm truly sorry it has come to this – but as you know, as members of the Otori Private Police, we answer to your father."

Kyoya looked down at the floor, emotionless. He clenched his teeth and fists, seething with unbridled rage. He raised his right fist and slammed it into the dent of the black car. "DAMNIT!" He shouted.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir, but we've been ordered not to allow any of you to leave." Another man spoke.

Haruhi laced her fingers together, nervousness wracking her body.

"Even if we have to stop you by force."

Carriage wheels could be heard from a distance. Everyone turned in their direction and took notice, some gasping. The policemen yelled as the horse-drawn carriage broke through the circle of men, some tumbling this way and that.

The carriage stopped in the middle, its passenger jumping out to the floor. The men gasped in fright when they realized that it was Honey-senpai.

The driver, Mori-senpai, turned to face Hikaru. "Hikaru. Take the carriage. If you use the backhail's bypass, you can cut them off." He glided down beside Honey.

The men backed away even more in fear.

"It's Haninozuka!"

"And Morinozuka!"

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped onto the carriage. Kaoru turned back behind himself to see Haruhi, who stood where she was, paralyzed in fear. He outstretched a hand toward her. "Come on!"

Haruhi just continued to stand in place. Kyoya, from behind, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, his mouth next to her ear.

"Haruhi."

Her eyes widened as his fingers gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Go get that idiot." He pushed her forward, allowing Haruhi to grab Kaoru's hand and land in the carriage. "Hurry!"

Hikaru faced Kyoya now. The black-haired boy spoke again. "Now go! This is your chance!" He pointed to the garage exit.

Hikaru nodded and raised the reins over his head. With a snapping sound and a 'HYAH!', Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were off.

One brave man raised his arm at the trio. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! STOP THAT CARRIA-" Honey jumped on his head and landed on the ground, causing the man to fall silent.

"Takashi." The boy spoke, bending in to lunge at the men. As he did so, he let out a phrase to his friend.

"DON'T GO EASY ON 'EM!"

Mori had two men in his hands. "Don't worry – I won't." He spun then around as they yelled in fright, throwing them into the crowd of other men.

Soon, a ceiling-high pile of policemen was visible in front of Honey, Mori and Kyoya.

The Lolita boy pointed up at the uppermost people. "I warned you guys! Picking on my friends is a BIG no-no!"

Kyoya stood sentinel. "You should never underestimate the Ouran Host Club."

Mori cracked his neck several times. "Yeah."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. "Hikaru – Kaoru – Haruhi… Please bring him back…"

The carriage was standing still outside the parking garage exit, going "full-speed ahead." Hikaru would not let loose the reins.

Kaoru looked up at him, worry in his eyes. "Hikaru, don't you think we should slow down?! Somebody could get hurt!"

"We're not slowing down 'till we get the Boss back!" Hikaru's voice resounded steadily from ahead.

"But Hikaru-"

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still only be lost souls! We were able to become friends with Haruhi and the others because the Host Club brought us together! To think that all of it could end so suddenly like this…" Hikaru gripped the reins tightly in his pale hands, head stooping down lower so he couldn't see in front of him. "…is something that I can't tolerate!"

The carriage "hit a bump in the road and went flying;" Hikaru pretended to go flying, some people flipping the carriage so as to make it a more dramatic effect.

Hikaru landed on his opposite arm in the garden nearby, the sunset reflected in his flame-coloured hair. Kaoru rushed over to him. Haruhi remained safely in the carriage, watching as her friend went to get his twin to his feet. "No, Hikaru!"

"Hikaru! HIKARU!" Kaoru ran to his brother and rested him on his legs as he knelt in the grass. "Hikaru – are you okay? Is your arm hurting you?"

Hikaru bent over in his brother's arms, speaking indirectly to Tamaki. "This can't be the end, Boss… It's just not fair. The Host Club's the only thing that made us happy. Damnit…"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru spoke again.

"_There are many things in this world that you cannot ever change, no matter how desperately you try. Just remember –you have to stay brave, even if it seems like your world is crumbling around you sometimes..."_

Haruhi stood silently inside the carriage with sadness, watching the solemn display by the twins. Determination filled her eyes as the wind blew through her hair extensions; she pulled the wig off, whipping her short hair in the breeze.

Haruhi removed the pink overcoat of her dress, letting it fly in the wind. She jumped back into the carriage and grabbed hold of the reins.

And at this notion, the girls of the school looked shocked.

("Haruhi's… a girl?")

"What's she doing?" Hikaru looked up at her.

Haruhi rode the carriage back inside, Kaoru and Hikaru standing in her wake.

Kyoya flagged down all the girls and brought them back inside. "Now, if you'll please, come back upstairs for the last portion of the reenactment."

Everyone was upstairs – even the policemen – Haruhi sitting in the carriage beside Tamaki and Renge in the red car. A large inflatable pool was beside where the carriage was supposed to end up.

The two sat in silence before Tamaki spoke, Renge looking him in the eye.

"Are you sure about this? Will you even be happy married to me, or are you just… following orders?"

Tamaki turned around to see Haruhi trotting behind him. "Haruhi!" he yelled in surprise.

Renge turned to face her as well.

"That's Haruhi…. Fujioka?"

She let the horses take her to the car's side. She looked at Tamaki, distress playing across her face.

"What are you doing, Haruhi, this is dangerous!" Tamaki's voice rose. "Stop that carriage now!"

"Senpai, please come back to Ouran-"

"I MEAN IT, STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

Haruhi inched closer. "All of us would be completely lost without you, Senpai!"

Tamaki looked down at the road. "But they… they all said they were put out by the Host Club."

"You really are an idiot." Haruhi mocked. "What's wrong with you?! After all this time we've been together…"

"You still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious?!" Haruhi blushed.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Everyone LOVES being in the Host Club!" Haruhi shouted. "We really do!" Haruhi outstretched her hand to Tamaki. "Even me, senpai!"

The rein flew out of her right hand, a small smile etched into Haruhi's face. "I love being part of the Host Club too!"

Tamaki reached out an open hand to grab Haruhi's. However, Renge put her hand up and tugged on Tamaki's suit. He looked down at her. Renge's face was shadowed, her head bent down. After a few seconds, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the carriage began to rock. The horses began to fight with eachother on the spot, and Haruhi was starting to actually fall out of the carriage. Her white shoes lost traction and she sat on the edge of the carriage, falling ever so slowly to give Tamaki time to get to her.

Renge let go of his sleeve and he jumped after Haruhi, his hand outstretched to her.

"HARUHI!" he yelled.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi's fingers laced inbetween his. Tamaki's face was inches from hers, lips open for a kiss. However, he rested her head in the crook of his neck and pulled her in for a hug in midair.

They tumbled backward into the inflatable pool, hands still intertwined. They were soaked by about four feet of lukewarm water.

Getting out of the water, Tamaki scooped Haruhi up in his arms and walked with her in his arms.

"That was reckless, Haruhi. You have to be more careful." He put her down on the tile floor. "Look at you. You're soaking wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides; people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Haruhi looked Tamaki in the eye.

He stared at her in shock for a moment, then his eyes softened, smiling brilliantly. Haruhi smiled back, but her attention was captured again when she heard Honey's voice from the other side of the room.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" The boy yelled. He giggled and ran as Hikaru and Kaoru followed.

"Hey, Boss!"

Kyoya and Mori stood watch from behind, up at the staircase. "Oh man, he's such a moron." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, smiling.

Renge took hold of the steering wheel and drove the car to a far corner of the room where there was room for the hosts to stand and speak.

"And that is how our story ends, my beautiful girls. I hope you enjoyed your visit to the Host Club this evening, and there will also be another dance after a beverage reception. Please enjoy yourselves, now." Tamaki turned back and faced the hosts, a smile dancing across his face.

"So. What shall we do now?"

"We should celebrate your staying here." Kyoya suggested.

"And we'll have lots of cake too!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"We're just glad to have you back, Boss." The twins spoke in unison, arms resting on eachothers' shoulders.

Haruhi remained silent, staring at her hands, which were intertwined together.

"What do you think, my little girl?" Tamaki bent down to catch her eye.

Haruhi stared up into his face. "Any party with you guys is a good party, Senpai."

Tamaki smiled warmly, eyes softening at her words. "Alright then, gentlemen. We shall throw a party!"

Honey threw his hands in the air. "Usa-chan will come too!"

**Well, that was simply adorable. I've been on Netflix all night trying to get the EXACT quotes from the show while I wrote this. Concrete evidence is important to me, I'll have you know! Anyway, have a good night (or day) and I'll try to get the next chapter up in an hour or so. If not, we'll do tomorrow!**

**Yours truly,**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
